One or Two
by MajinCammy
Summary: Inspired by events in the upcoming episode regarding Arizona's number.


Title: One or Two…  
>Pairing: ArizonaCallie  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Inspired by events in the upcoming episode regarding Arizona's number.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less.<p>

A/N: I seem to have a current case of writer's block on my two serial stories, so here's a one shot. Thanks to Drea for beta'ing this for me and always making me feel like a successful writer. Lol Thanks also to my twitter followers (and friends) for suggestions, especially xena_and_gabby and Priscilla951. You guys totally inspired me to finally get this done. And sorry, no sexytimes. :x

"One or two…" Callie nodded to herself.

She could handle that.

Really, she could.

She spun on her heels, realizing she had been following Arizona and not really going anywhere near where she should be. She nodded to herself again, "One or two… but what was with her face when she said that..?" she asked herself while narrowing her eyes.

"Face who made?" Mark asked as he stepped next to Callie and started walking with her. He took a huge bite out of the apple he was holding and used his free hand to wipe his chin.

The scene made Callie shiver in disgust, "Really? Can't wait to eat that until you have a napkin or something?"

"It's a snack, I'm hungry now, and I was on my way to the cafeteria. Now why did you just deflect my question?" He asked while chewing rather loudly.

Callie frowned. Was she that obvious? "It's nothing, Mark," she murmured as they both entered the cafeteria and joined a table where Teddy, Cristina, and Meredith were sitting. Callie stared across the table and into space.

"She forgot to get food," Cristina said as she nodded toward Callie.

"She's also a little spacey," Meredith said with a slight shrug. "She wasn't acting that way this morning at our study session."

"That's because something happened. And she's not telling," Mark said after taking another bite of his apple.

"Oh! Is this about the Nurse Colleen thing?" Teddy asked.

That got Callie's attention, "Right here, you know…"

"Yeah, and you're not talking, so we're going to gossip," Mark said with a grin as he leaned toward Teddy. "What Nurse Colleen thing? Who's Nurse Colleen?"

Teddy leaned in toward Mark, her voice dropping slightly as she was prepared to share her juicy bit of gossip. Meredith and Cristina also leaned in to hear while Callie just rolled her eyes at them all. "Oh, I just heard a couple of nurse's mention that she was leaving today and things got a little emotional when she said goodbye to Arizona. There was an awkward and long hug." Teddy chuckled softly just thinking about it and then turned to Callie, "And you got to watch the whole thing, huh?"

"Yes, I did." Callie said as she sat up with a sigh. "And then I asked her if she dated anyone else in the hospital and told her I would share my exes with her…"

The whole table laughed. "She knows about your exes," they all said in unison, then looked at each other in silence before they all erupted in laughter.

"Everyone does," Mark added.

"Hey! Right here, you know…" Callie said with wide eyes.

It was at this opportune time that Alex and Arizona made their way to the table. Alex sat down with a humph and started eating a heaping plate of fries while Arizona made her way to sit next to Callie. She kissed Callie's cheek and placed a tray of food between them. "I noticed you didn't have any food, so I got some extra." She gave Callie her best dimpled smile and although Callie was thankful for the food, she was still perturbed that she was married to this woman and knew nothing about her exes.

"Thanks," she whispered and grabbed a fruit cup from the tray and a fork and started eating it.

"So, what was so funny?" Arizona asked.

Everyone at the table got a deer in headlights look except Alex, who ate like a frenzied shark.

"Oh, come on, you were all cracking up here until Karev and I sat down," Arizona said as she stuck a fork into the salad she choose for herself.

"Callie didn't think you knew about her exes," Cristina said and then everyone laughed again, Arizona included.

"Yeah, she thought I didn't know about Karev," Arizona said with a shrug.

"She kinda gave it away when she gave that speech about making polio guy walk again," Karev said in between bites.

Callie's jaw dropped, "Really?"

The whole table nodded and then Arizona shifted uncomfortably, "Okay, enough talk about exes…"

"No, Arizona, let's talk about exes. You know _all _about mine, right? Why is it no one knows about yours, hmm?" Callie said smugly as she took another bite from the fruit cup in her hands.

"Really, Calliope? This is where and when you're going to bring this up?" Arizona rolled her eyes and continued eating. She sat up a little straighter and gave Callie a look.

"Wow, it suddenly got really cold in here…" Cristina said which made some of the table laugh nervously.

"Shut it, Yang!" Callie said and turned back to Arizona. "So what? You get to know about my past in the hospital and I don't get to know about yours?"

"Well, it's not like she was actively trying to hide anything," Mark said with a shrug. "…and your past was kind of shoved into her face and she _still_ went out with you."

The table laughed with Mark's words, but they all quickly stopped at the glare Callie gave them. "Not. Helping."

"He has a point, though. You were hospital gossip flavor of the month for a long time. It's not like anyone could hide from your history. George cheating with Izzie, then getting hit by a bus and you were totally broken up about it, but Roller Girl stuck with you," Cristina said matter-of-factly.

"And you slept with Mark," Teddy said, "…a lot. And you slept with him right after you slept with Erica." There was a shrug with her words.

"How do you people know all this? And seriously! So not helping here…" Callie slapped the empty fruit cup against the table in a huff.

"We should stop talking about exes," Arizona said softly.

"Soooo, Roller Girl and Nurse Colleen, huh?" Cristina said, trying to change the subject so that Callie wouldn't try and kill someone with an empty fruit cut.

"I know, right? Totally hot," Mark said seriously. "Blondie, you totally have a type," he grinned lasciviously.

"Oh my god, she totally does!" Teddy said with a laugh. "Nurse Colleen could almost be your sister, Callie."

"Oh, like Callie doesn't have a type?" Meredith said and then shrunk under the glare Callie sent her way. "…sorry."

Cristina laughed and shrugged, "No, she's totally right, Callie. Mark was probably blonde before all that gray showed up…"

"Hey! I look distinguished," Mark said.

"…Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mark. Anyway, and the blue eyes... Dr. Hahn, totally blue eyes and blonde hair. And yeah, Roller Girl is way more perky than both of them combined," Cristina's voice took on a softer timbre and she held her hands in the air and wiggled her fingers with her next words, "…but she's got the golden sunshine hair and bright sky blue eyes."

"Oh god…" Arizona said with an eye roll while the rest of the table burst into laughter, even Callie. "Okay, thank you for one of the most embarrassing lunches in my life. I'm going to go and do something that isn't here, with any of you," she picked up her tray, turned to Callie and gave her a look and then turned and rolled away from them all.

"Someone's in troooouble," Cristina and Meredith sang at the same time.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Because of all of you butting in!" Callie slapped her hands against the table as she stood up. "Seriously, what kind of friends are you?"

"Uh, the best kind! You know, the ones that will tell you truth, get you drunk, dance it out, and best of all, make fun of you," Cristina said with a small grin.

Callie laughed and nodded, "Yeah, but it's a double-edged sword sometimes. I have to go diffuse the bomb before the residents and nurses in Peds start complaining at me. Thanks for all the not helping." Callie smirked as she turned and hurried after Arizona.

"What I'd give to be a fly on that wall," Teddy said with a laugh.

"Oh, me too, cause once they work it out, they are going to do hot, hot things," Mark said while grinning.

"Gross." Cristina and Meredith said at the same time while Teddy and Mark laughed.

Callie had just opened the doors from the stairwell as Arizona was walking off the elevator. Arizona glanced at her and rolled her eyes as she started walking the other way.

"Wait, Arizona!" Callie said quickly, her voice a little louder than she anticipated, but it got the desired reaction as her wife came to a stop and spun around.

Arizona flopped her arms and then crossed them over her chest. "What, Callie? What now? Would you like me to make you a spreadsheet and follow it with a power point presentation regarding all my past flings, dates, and minor relationships?" She watched as Callie considered her words. "Really?" She spun around and started walking again.

Callie blinked and finally went after her, grabbing Arizona's wrist and pulling her into the on-call room they were walking by. She shut the door behind them and locked it. She turned back to Arizona and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nervously before speaking. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm freaking out about this!"

"I just don't understand why, Calliope. Am I not doing my job right?" Arizona licked her lips and frowned, "Do you not believe me when I tell you that I love you?" She raised her right hand and ran it through her hair before glancing at Callie's eyes. "Do I not tell you enough that you're the only one that matters? That you're the love of my life and that I love my life and our little girl? Am I not telling you enough? Maybe I need to do more…"

"No, no, Arizona…" Callie grinned and stepped closer to her, "I'm not insecure in our relationship at all and I'm sorry you're going that way with all of this, but no, that's not it at all."

Arizona blinked and tilted her head slightly and gave Callie the most completely cute confused look. "It's not?"

"No, it made me want to bend you over the nurse's station and take you right there and then to ensure all those pretty nurses knew you were mine. I felt like a caveman! I mean, cavewoman." Callie watched Arizona laugh and she was so thankful that this wasn't going to be a more drawn out fight. "And I just wanted to know how many, so I would know how many people I would have to threaten with bricks." She smirked when Arizona's eyes went wide.

Arizona then narrowed her eyes, "Karev told you about that, huh?"

"Not just him," Callie laughed.

"So you're not being insecure about our relationship? Really?" Arizona asked.

"No, not at all," Callie checked her watch and then walked into Arizona's space. "And I'm sorry that my past love life has really been on the airwaves around here. I think I understand, now more than ever, how that has probably made you feel in the past. I'm sorry." She gently caressed Arizona's cheek and smiled when Arizona leaned into her touch. "Listen, we have another two hours on our shifts, so let's get them finished and then we'll pick up our baby. After that, we'll go home and put her down for a nap and then I'll show you just how secure our relationship is."

Arizona giggled and her dimples popped out as she leaned in and kissed Callie's lips softly. "Seriously, it was only two, they were both nurses and they completely do not matter at all. They were a long time ago and now, well now I have my one and only you."

Callie beamed at Arizona's words and kissed her lips softly, "Thank you."

"I hope these two hours go by fast," Arizona said as she opened the door to the on-call room and held it open for Callie to pass.

Callie swatted Arizona's rump and then giggled as she walked fast out of Arizona's range for retaliation. "Oh, I'm sure you do. See you later." She winked and kissed her hand and then flung it toward Arizona as she worked her way to the elevator. Arizona watched Callie leave with a light blush over her cheeks. She then shook her head and laughed to herself as she went about the rest of the day, eager for the next two hours to be over as soon as possible.


End file.
